So innocently sitting with the enemies
by Mariba
Summary: Draco causally sits with the Gryffindors, why? -insert awkward laughter-


**Disclaimer: i own none of these characters, no matter how much i do :) **

**Please read and Review (R&R)**

**takes place in their "8th year"**

* * *

"Well this summer _sucked."_ Said a familiar voice, setting himself down in enemy lines.

He got blank stares and the previous, up-lifting conversation halted. The boy made himself comfortable, brushed up his sleeves, and began to eat as if this was the most ordinary thing for him to do. After a bite of breakfast he looked up at them while chewing.

"I mean, seriously a war isn't something most of us saw coming. What happened to relaxing at the beach and parties? No instead it was chaos and like I didn't get any 'break'." He started scooping food onto his plate, "It was a disaster. Now we have to act like none of it happened. McGonagall is the Headmistress and our Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher is you," He pointed at Harry, who was giving him a blank look. "It's ridiculous." He laughed, "Never saw this coming first year…or ever, for that matter." He shrugged then is about to eat when he looks up, "What?"

The blank stares continued on from the Gryffindors as Draco Malfoy finished made him feel almost uncomfortable but then he decided to not care.

"Malfoy, what do you think you're doing?" Harry snapped.

Draco's eyebrow rose, "What ever do you mean, Oh-Chosen-One?" she said in a fake-sweet voice and smirk. He pointed at the bowl of strawberries, "Could you—thanks," He let out a smile as Ginny handed them over.

She got stares from her friends. She made a face and shrugged mouthing, 'play along?'

Draco winked and took a bite out of the delicious strawberry. He laughed and wiped his mouth. Hermione was trying not to smile. For some reason, she found this adorable.

"Seriously, what are you playing at?" Ron started, face getting red from anger. He grabbed Hermione's hand and Draco's eyes flickered at that movement. They sparked when he saw Hermione snatch hers away from him. She glanced around awkwardly then gave Ron a re-assuring smile that went as quick as they came.

Draco smiled. _I had a feeling that relationship wouldn't work out._

"I don't see what the problem is." He grinned again, giving a one shoulder shrug.

Ginny was the only one who seemed to not be affected by this since she just went on eating while doing her late potions essay.

"Draco Malfoy, ex-death eater—"Draco flinched at Ron's words, "A Slytherin, sitting with a group of Gryffindors he tormented since he first met?"

"Yeah," Harry said, staring coldly at Draco.

Draco swallowed his food, making Hermione pleased since her fellow friends didn't know of such thing. "Correction, I only tormented _Weaslebee_ here from day one. You, Potter, I _tried_ to be friends with, but you _so_ rudely turned me down." He took another bite of his breakfast then looked at Hermione with his cool eyes, "Granger," He said casually looking down, not particularly talking to her, "I didn't pay her any attention, really, until she became friends with you two gits."

They all glared at him as he continued to eat his meal in peace, though Hermione's face did grow a little pink.

"Malfoy why are you here, really?" She spoke up.

He gave them an innocent look, "Can't I just sit here and eat in peace?"He glanced up at her then down at his food, switching the topic "Have you ever wondered what was up with this food? I mean, if we don't eat quick enough does it go away? I don't know. I usually leave first to go back to the Common r-,"

"It goes away when Dumbledore summons it to go away." Ron said coldly.

Draco blinked and there was an awkward moment that passed between all of them. It was needless to say the obvious that _Dumbledore was no longer here. He was dead._

Draco scratched the corner of his eye then continued eating.

"Draco, seriously. Is this some sick joke?" Harry snapped.

Draco threw down his food and gave them a wild look, "Does it really bother you that much?" He gave them an exasperated look.

They opened their mouths but it was a while before Hermione spoke up.

"Well, you're acting all casual about something that isn't that casual what-so ever. You're a Slytherin sitting with Gryffindors. No one does that. Especially you, who despises almost everyone at this table,"

"Maybe I want to promote House Unity." He smiles and actually laughs a little."Maybe I just want to apologize, make amends, and—ok." He quickly got up looking up at the clock on the wall, packing his stuff and grabbing an apple he tossed in his hand, snatching it like a snitch in mid-air. "Times up. See you around." He grinned, flashed his eyebrows and then walked back to the Slytherin table where his friends were cracking up.

Blaise tossed him a small pouch of money as he was having trouble breathing from laughing. As Malfoy took his seat he was smirking very broad, a weirdly enough nice look to him.

They heard him say, "Next time you bet on something, make sure you know who you're betting against. Wait till Hogsmead, chocolate wands on me, you stupid gits!" He sat down, "Told you I could make it five minutes at the Gryffindor table."

He looked up to see the trio still staring at him. He made his signature smirk then winked, specifically at Hermione.

"Who does he think he is?" Harry muttered.

Hermione laughed before taking a bite from her own breakfast, "Draco Malfoy."


End file.
